<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fantastic Beasts and The Revolution of Wizards by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557779">Fantastic Beasts and The Revolution of Wizards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scamander's War [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animagus, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Original Percival Graves &amp; Theseus Scamander Friendship, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Newt Scamander is brought to MACUSA by Tina Goldstein, the last thing he expects is to see his brother's best friend talking with the President. Nor did he expect that friend to then bring his brother to New York.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Percival Graves &amp; Seraphina Picquery, Original Percival Graves &amp; Theseus Scamander, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Theseus Scamander/?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scamander's War [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Newt arrives at MACUSA to find a old friend there , who assits him with his case.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing that Newt Scamander expected to see when he entered the room with Tina was a familiar man with brown hair and grey eyes. He almost sighed when he realised who the man was, he was brought out of his thoughts when President Picquery said. "I made your position here quite clear Miss Goldstein."</p>
<p>"Yes, Madam President. But-" Tina tried to explain.</p>
<p>"You're no longer an Auror."</p>
<p>"No. Madam President, but-"</p>
<p>The man finally looked up from the desk when he turned to look at the two people that Picquery were talking to. He was about to turn back when he let his eyes linger on Newt. "How exactly will you explain this to Theseus, Newt?"</p>
<p>"Ambassador Fawley, do you know this man?" Director Graves asked immediately.</p>
<p>"I do. That is the brother of my best friend." Fawley stood up and picked up his hat. "Madam President, may I deal with him?"</p>
<p>"You may, Ambassador." </p>
<p>Tina had a confused expression on her face as Fawley took Newt's arm and led them to his office. The ambassador's office was a medium-sized room with a mahogany desk, fireplace and a few filling cabinets.</p>
<p>Fawley indicated that they should sit down and then he pulled a decanter of whiskey from his desk and poured put three glasses. "Now, Auror, would you care to explain why you brought Newt to me? Not that I am complaining as Theseus and I haven't seen you in a few months."</p>
<p>Newt looked down towards his lap as he heard the tone of worry in the older man's voice. Tina didn't react but jumped into a immediate explanation. "Mr. Scamander let a creature loose in the bank, apparated with a no-maj and then didn't oblivate him."</p>
<p>"Was it the niffler again?"</p>
<p>"It was. I have to get my suitcase fixed." Newt answered quickly. Fawley held out a hand and Newt passed over the suitcase. He opened it and immediately blanched before shooting an alarmed look at the other man.</p>
<p>"Newt, did you change the muggle-worthy option?" Newt shook his head quickly. "I don't know how to say this but this is definitely not your suitcase."</p>
<p>"What?" Tina exclaimed as she shot out of her seat and moved around the desk to look at  the cass. "Then how many dangerous creatures are loose?"</p>
<p>"They aren't dangerous!" The magizoologist also moved so he was able to look at the case. "Who would have my suitcase then?"</p>
<p>Fawley was silent for several seconds as he stares into Newt's eyes and then he did the same with Tina. "Did the no-maj have a case with him? Or did he have something like a case?"</p>
<p>"He did, I think." Newt scrunched his nose as he thought hard. "Now that I think harder, he did and the suitcase looked exactly like mine. Oh no! Some of my creatures could have escaped." </p>
<p>As Newt continued to babble about his creatures, Fawley raised his wand lazily and cast a non-verbal spell. It took affected instantly and Newt calmed down which made Tina raise an eyebrow as she looked at the ambassador. "I was the British Ambassador to Russia before I came to America. They have quite a few useful spells that Hogwarts doesn't teach. Now do either of you know his name?"</p>
<p>"Know whose name?" Director Graves asked as he stepped into the room with a suspicious expression.</p>
<p>"I was merely asking about someone that Newt met in Equatorial Guinea." Fawley answered smoothly. "Now if you don't mind I shall show these two out before I begin my report to Mr. Podmore."</p>
<p>Director Graves nodded but the suspicious expression didn't leave his face as he watched the three have the office.</p>
<p>When they exited the building, Fawley pulled the other two into a allow that was very narrow. Newt looked around worried as Tina drew her wand and cast a muggle-repelling spell. "Listen to me, Newt you have to go find the case and see how many have escaped. Miss Goldstein, you will assit him and when you have found the case take him back to your apartment."</p>
<p>"And you?" Tina whispered as she looked around cautiously as well.</p>
<p>"I will have to try and draw Graves' attention from you. I'll meet you at your apartment Miss Goldstein." Newt looked like he was about to ask a question but the other man raised a finger to his lips. "Go now! I'll see you later."</p>
<p>Tina grabbed Newt by his arm and pulled him out of the alley before he could protest even more.</p>
<p>—————————————————–—————————————</p>
<p>Newt walked down the street with Tina right next to him as looked up and down the street for something that might give them a clue as to where the suitcase was. "I still can't believe that I have to help you! If there's an inquiry, I'll be done. Even Fawley won't be able to cover for me. I'll be done."</p>
<p>"Well I didn't expect to see him there." </p>
<p>Tina looked up at him with visible confusion. "Who is this 'Theseus' anyway?"</p>
<p>"He's my brother." Newt explained as he ran a hand through his hair absently. "He works for the Ministry as the Head Auror and he's in line to become the next Director of Magical Law Enforcement. George is the Theseus' best friend and the son of the Minister."</p>
<p>"Does that make being friends with him hard?"</p>
<p>"I'm not really friends with him or other people." Newt flushed as spoke. "That's more my brother's area." He instinctively looked up and saw a Billywig zooming over their heads.</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"A moth, I think-" He broke off as rounded a corner and saw a crowd of people standing around a building that looked partially destroyed. The two move around the crowd and listened to a man who was giving a statement to a policeman.</p>
<p>"I'm saying that it's a gas explosion. I'm not going back inside with my wife until it is safe."</p>
<p>"There is no smell of gas." The policeman explained patiently that made Newt look at the building again.</p>
<p>A drunk hobo stumbled forward as he gasped. "I saw it- it was no gas explosion. It was a gigantic hippomo-"</p>
<p>That was all that was need to make Newt rush towards the building with Tina following behind him. They enter the destroyed apartment to see footprints, broken furniture, shattered glass and a massive hole in the opposite wall.</p>
<p>Newt knelt down next to Jacob, who had his eyes closed and was moaning. He pulled put his wand and cast a repairing spell which repaired the apartment with finese and speed. </p>
<p>Tina moved to the suitcase and immediately noticed that it was open. "Mr. Scamander, your case is open."</p>
<p>"Then there are quite a few that are lose in the city." He focused back on Jacob as Tina also began to look at the no-maj.</p>
<p>"That neck bite looks bad."  She raised her wand. "Wake up, Mr. No-Maj." </p>
<p>Suddenly, Newt made a lunge towards the door and a Murtlap came scuttling from underneath a cabinet. Tina let out a guttural scream as the magizoologist grabbed the Murtlap and stuffed it inside the case.</p>
<p>"Mercy Lewis, what is that?"</p>
<p>He avoided her eyes as he made sure that his case was properly closed. "Nothing to worry about. Just a Murtlap."  </p>
<p>Jacob opened his eyes and looked towards Newt with a shocked expression. "You!"</p>
<p>"Hello."</p>
<p>"Easy, Mr-"</p>
<p>"Kowalski...Jacob." Tina took Jacob's hand and shook it gently.  Newt raised his wand as Jacob recoiled in fear. "You can't oblivate him! We need him as witness"</p>
<p>"You just yelled at me the length of New York for not doing it. So do you want me to do it or not?"</p>
<p>"He's hurt!"</p>
<p>"He'll be fine. Mirtlap bites aren't serious." Jacob retches into the corner as Newt sheathed his wand. "I do have to say that this is a more severe reaction than I've seen, but if it was really serious he'd have-"</p>
<p>"What?" Tina asked out of curiosity.</p>
<p>"Well, the first symptom is flames out of his anus."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"It'll last forty-eight hours at most! I can keep him if you want him to-"</p>
<p>"Keep him? We don't keep them! Mr Scamander, do you know anything about the wizarding community in America?"</p>
<p>Newt looked frustrated but he replied. "I do know a few things that my brother told me. I know you have backwards laws about relations with non-magical people. That you're not meant to befriend them, that you can't marry them which seems mildly absurd to me."</p>
<p>Jacob looked  between the two with a open mouth. Tina just said. "Who's going to marry him? You are both coming with me-" She tried to lift the partially conscious Jacob from the ground.</p>
<p>"I don't see why I need to come with you-"</p>
<p> "Your friend. Now help me move him!" Newt moved forward as he felt obligated to lend his assistance.</p>
<p>"This has to be a dream. I'm just tired and at the bank. This is all just some big nightmare." Jacob whispered as Newt used his wand to levitate him.</p>
<p>"For the  both of us, Mr. Kowalski." She then grabbed the two men's hands and disapparated with a small pop.</p>
<p>———–———————————————————————————</p>
<p>The three of them appeared in a alleyway that didn't have a single spec of light in it. Tina pulled Jacob forward and Newt followed dutifully. "Take a right when we get out of the alley."</p>
<p>They did and the female Auror led the other two to a building that had several apartments. "Before we go in, I'm not supposed to have men on the premises."</p>
<p>"Mr. Kowalski and I shall find other accommodation-" Newt began but he was cut off.</p>
<p>"No you don't! Mr. Fawley have me instructions to bring to my apartment which I will do." Tina dragged the others into the building and she led them up the stairs slowly so they didn't make that much noise.</p>
<p>The landlady called as the group froze in their step. "That you, Tina?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Mrs. Esposito!" </p>
<p>"Got anyone with you?"</p>
<p>"Just me like normal." She waited a few seconds before ushering Jacob and Newt upstairs. She pulled out a key and unlocked the door they were in front of to reveal a room that had a lot of pink on the walls.</p>
<p>A iron was working away on its own near the door and a clothes horse was moving slowly in front of the fireplace to dry the clothes on it. Newt looked up as a woman with blonde hair entered the room wearing nothing but a silk slip.</p>
<p>"Teenie, you brought men home?"</p>
<p>"Gentlemen, this is my sister. Would you put something on Queenie?"</p>
<p>Queenie looked unconcerned as she replied. "Oh sure." She waved her wand and a dress ran up her body. Jacob watched in awe while Newt tried to avert his eyes.</p>
<p>Tina shook her head and waved her wand to start tidying up the apartment. "So, who are these two?"</p>
<p>"That's Mr. Scamander. He has committed a serious infraction of the Statute of Secrecy-"</p>
<p>"Your a criminal?" Queenie asked impressed as the apartment began to look a lot cleaner.</p>
<p>"Yes but Ambassador Fawley from Britain told me to bring him here and that he would come over later. This is Mr. Kowalski, a no-maj."</p>
<p>"A no-maj? Teen- what are you doing?"</p>
<p>Tina sent a calming look at her sister as she said. "He's sick. It is a very long story which involves Mr. Scamander and Mr. Fawley. I'm going to help them as much as I can."</p>
<p>Jacob staggered forward and fell back onto the sofa. Queenie looked at him before announcing gently. "He hasn't eaten all day and he didn't get the money he wanted for his bakery. You bake, honey? I love to cook."</p>
<p>Newt's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what exactly Queenie was doing. He had only seen it once before but he knew exactly what it was. "You're a Legilmens?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I am. I always have trouble with your mind, it's the accent."</p>
<p>Jacob caught on fairly quickly even though he was sweaty and pale. "You know how to read minds?" </p>
<p>"Don't worry about it, honey." She gestured at Jacob with her wand. "Now, you need foo."</p>
<p>Newt looked nervously out of the window and saw the same Billywig fly past. He moved to the door as Tina and Queenie busied themselves in the kitchen. Tina raiser her wand again and cultery, dishes and glasses fly to place themselves on the table.</p>
<p>"Mr. Scamander, you prefer pie or strudel?"</p>
<p>Newt jumped back from door, embarrassed as Tina stared at him in disappointment. "I really don't have a preference."</p>
<p>Queenie turned to Jaco  with a smile. "You prefer strudel, honey? Strudel it is." Jacob grinned with enthusiasm as she flicked her wand and sent raisins, apples a d pastry flying into the air. The food wraps together into a cylindrical pie which was complete on the spot with a dusting of sugar.</p>
<p>"Sit down then, Mr. Scamander. We are not going to poison you."</p>
<p>Newt hovered nervously at the door for a few seconds before sitting down at the table.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Brothers United</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fawley appears with a Theseus and they devise a plan with the others before going to search for the escaped creatures.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jacob looked a lot better when he had finished eating. He had stopped sweating but still looked a bit pale. </p><p>"The job ain't dangerous. I mean, I spend most days making coffee, unjinxing the john... Tina's the career girl."  Queenie paused as she looked at Jacob. "Nah, we're orphans. Ma and Pa died of dragon pox when we were kids.  You're sweet. But we got each other!"</p><p>"Could you stop reading my my mind for a second? Don't ge me wrong- I love it." Jacob asked as Queenie giggled delighted. "This meal is insanely good! This is what I do- I'm a cook and this is the greatest meal I have ever had in my life."</p><p>"Oh you slay me! I ain't never really talked to a no-maj before."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Newt looked around uncomfortably as he watched the affectionate behaviour that reminded him of how his brother behaved. "You miss your brother, honey?" </p><p>"Yes." Tina looked up from her plate to watch Newt with interest.</p><p>"I'm sure that-" Queenie was cut off by a crack a few meters away from them. Fawely and a black haired man with blue eyes appeared in the middle of the room.</p><p>The black haired man strode forward, wrapped Newt in his arms and placed a kiss on his head. "You had me worried, Newt."</p><p>"Seus, why are you here?" Theseus pulled back to look into his brother's face.</p><p>"George contacted me after he sent you and your Auror friend on your way. He also told me about how weirdly Percival was behaving."  </p><p>"Who are these two?" Jacob asked confused.</p><p>"Theseus Scamander, at your service."</p><p>Fawley stepped forward and smiled tiredly. "George Fawley, at your service. Please call me George that goes you as well Miss Goldstein." He turned to look at Newt. "You alright."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Theseus bent down and inspected the suitcase. "How many escaped? I want to say that the niffler is one of them." </p><p>"I haven't checked." Newt answered as he placed the case down on the floor.</p><p>"We'll check together then. George, do you mind waiting up here?" George shook his head before he pulled put his wand, conjured a teapot and poured himself a cup of tea. </p><p>The two brothers disappeared into the case while Queenie was staring at George with a blank expression. Tina was frozen with her wand drawn and Jacob was just staring at Queenie. "So, George who is Leta Lestrange?"</p><p>"A friend from Britain who works in my department." George answered as several seconds of silence.</p><p>"So is she a colleague or a competitor?" Queenie replied without waiting.</p><p>"I am afraid that I have absolutely no idea what you are speaking of and I recommend that you don't read my mind again." Tina looked shocked that the ambassador was able to work it out quickly. "Now, Tina would you care to explain why you were demoted from being an Auror."</p><p>"I may have attacked Mary Lou Barebone and that resulted in her having to be obliviated. Mr. Graves tried to cover for me but President Picquery was the one who demoted me."</p><p>After that the four of them sat in silence for a few minutes until Newt and Theseus climbed out fo the case. "So the ones that are gone are the niffler, the erumphent, the demiguise and Newt believes that one occamy has also disappeared."</p><p>"The only one that I can see being hard is Dougal." George said quietly as he pondered over what he had just been told. "He can turn invisible but then again if we find him then there is a chance that the Occamy would be with him."</p><p>"That is correct." Newt agreed quickly as he closed his case and made sure that it was closed properly. "So how will we find them?"</p><p>"Theseus, Queenie and I shall go find the niffler. While you, Tina and the mundane man go to find the erumphen, Dougal and the occamy. It will be easier if you go after the harder ones as you are the magizoologist." </p><p>Newt nodded in agreement before he picked up his case. Theseus looked towards his friend with a questioning expression. "How will we find the niffler then?"</p><p>"If we start at the non-magical's apartment and search all the shops in the vicinity that have shiny objects then we could find him." George looked up to see that Newt, Tina and Jacob had already disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>———————————————————————————————</p><p>Theseus tried to not sigh as they finished looking at another street of jewellery shops. Queenie was walking slightly ahead of them so she couldn't hear them talking. "How's Leta then?"</p><p>"Fine. Although she has said that she would prefer to be working in the Treasury."</p><p>"I did tell you that if you wanted her to work in the Ministry then you should get her a position in the Treasury not the Office of the International Confederation of Wizards." George hesitated for several seconds before he continued. "How are you then? I haven't seen you since last October."</p><p>"Good, very good. Although, could you look at this?" Theseus handed over a small, velvet box which made George freeze in his steps.</p><p>"You're proposing to her." It wasn't a question but a statement that came tumbling out of the ambassador's mouth. "When?"</p><p>"When this done. I am going to take her out for dinner and then propose to her." </p><p>"You'll be happy with her, won't you?" Theseus nodded slowly without looking at his friend. "Good that's all I want."</p><p>'Even if it breaks my heart.' George thought sadly as he passed the box back over. He was about to look forward when he spotted a flash of something black moving outbid the corner of his eye. "I believe that I have found the troublesome niffler."</p><p>Queenie walked back to them and then looked at the jewelry shop window. "Who's going to get it?"</p><p>"Him." Theseus corrected. "'And I will. I have captured him before." He raised his wand and pointed it at the window. "Finestra."</p><p>The window gained a thousand cracks before it shattered and small pieces fell onto the ground in front of them. Theseus launches himself forward as the niffler sped away and climbed up a shelf.</p><p>"Will he be okay?" Queenie inquired as Theseus started to seize drawers and pull then out to try and find the niffler.</p><p>"He will. Newt lived with him before he went travelling so both Theseus and I have had practice with the niffler." Theseus gripped onto the shelves at the niffler climbed to the top. </p><p>The shelf he was holding onto moved and then it was leaning on the window. Cracks started to appear on the window as George drew his wand and looked around cautiously.</p><p>The glass shattered suddenly and the shelf went tumbling to the ground. Theseus pulled himself off the wooden object as the niffler tried to scurry off down the street. George pointed his wand and cried. "Accio!"</p><p>The niffler went flying back to the group as necklaces and rings fell out of his pouch and fell to the ground. Theseus cast a reparing charm to make sure that no non-magical get suspicious. "Hopefully, Newt has had more luck with the erumphent."</p><p>"Where are they anyway?" Theseus put the niffler into his pocket and then sealed it to make sure that it could escape. He did make sure that there was just enough space for him to be able to breath.</p><p>"I think they might be at the zoo." Queenie pointed at the zebra that had just went running past them.</p><p>"Can you show us the way?"</p><p>Queenie nodded and they began the journey to city's zoo to see why the animals had escaped.</p><p> </p><p>———————————————————————————————</p><p>Newt , Jacob and Tina ran through Central Park but as they heard a roar. Newt stopped and pulled out protective headgear out his pocket before handing it to Jacob. "Put this on."</p><p>"Why do I have to wear something like this?" Jacob asked baffled while Tina just stared at the two of them in exasperation.</p><p>"Because your skull is susceptible to breakage under immense force." Newt then ran off towards the rear with Tina following right behind them. Jacob, who looked utterly terrified, equipped the headgear and then ran after them.</p><p>The three of them arrive at a zoo that had a part if the wall entirely demolished which allowed animals to escape. After another bellowing roar, Newt produced a body protector. "So if you could pop this on."</p><p>"Mr. Scamander-" Tina broke off when she watched Newt run into the zoo after Jacob had put the body protector on. </p><p>"Now there should be absolutely nothing to worry about."</p><p>"Does anyone actually believe you when you tell them to not worry?" Tina asked as she drew her wand.</p><p>"My philosophy is that worrying means you suffer twice." Newt paused to listen to the roars coming from inside the zoo. "She's in season. Which means she needs to mate."</p><p>Tina watched in horrified fascination as Newt pulled out a vial of liquid and pulled the stopper before he spread a small amount of it over both of his wrists. "What is that?"</p><p>"Erumphent musk- she's mad for it." He passed the vial to Tina to waved her hand a small bubble formed around the top.</p><p>Newt placed his case down and then slowly, seductively opened it. He then began to perform a mating dance that was accompanied by a series of grunts, wriggles, rolls and groans. </p><p>The Erumphent moved slowly to the magizoologist as she was interested in him. "Good girl, come on- into the case."</p><p>A fish flew the air and surprised Tina who dropped the vial onto the ground. It smashed on impact which gained the Erumphent's attention. Everyone stopped breathing in anticipation of what was going to happen.</p><p>A roar and then the Erumphent went charging towards Jacob and Tina, who started running out of the zoo. The creature followed them pit and down the snowy banks.</p><p>Newt was about to pull out his wand when he saw a baboon sitting on a fence staring at him in curiosity. He backed away slowly and then turned to run put of the building.</p><p>He chased them down the snowy banks and onto the ice where the Erumphent was skidding about. Newt apparated in front of the creature and opened his case. A part of the Erumphent was sucked into the case and then after a few minutes the entire body of the creature was inside. "You did well, Mr. Kowalski."</p><p>Jacob held out a hand which Newt took and shook. "Call me Jacob."</p><p>"Two down, two to go." He opened the case and looked at Jacob. "In you hop."</p><p>He followed the instructions and climbed into the case. Newt followed after a few seconds and once he had climbed down, the case snapped shut.</p><p>Tina stayed still for a few minutes before she closed the case properly and sat down on it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Discoveries and Imprisonment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George, Theseus and Queenie try to figure out where Newt has disappeared to. Tina brings the cae to MACUSA where a ICW summit  is happening.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George and Theseus rushed into Central Park with Queenie close behind them. The Auror pointed his wand in the direction of the zoo  and cast a detection spell. "No humans. Only animals so that means Newt is looking for the other animals or-" </p><p>Queenie gasped as George nodded grimly. The two men had seen much worse during the Great War but those words still held an uneasy weight to them. "What do we do then, 'Seus?" </p><p>"Look for his case or a clue as to where it is because detection spells wouldn't show results if they were in the case." </p><p>They then split up to search the entire park quicker. George took the zoo, Theseus the frozen water while Queenie searched the normal parts of the park. Theseus was searching underneath the bridge when he heard a yell of "Seus!" </p><p>He rushed towards the zoo where Queenie was staring at the floor dejectedly. George showed him the pieces of shattered glass that were lying on the ground. "That means he is still here or he is somewhere close. So if you were your brother where would you put the case to make sure that it was hidden from non-magicals."</p><p>Theseus paused for a few minutes as he pondered over the question. "It would have to be somewhere easily accessible from the zoo but hidden enough that a person wouldn't be able to see it. I wouldn't go for the woodland area as a muggle could easily stumble upon the case, the zoo wouldn't work either as when people search the rubble they'll find it. The bridge wouldn't work either for both those reasons so I would go with the lake. It's frozen and it is night time so it would be hard to see it. The case would be underneath the bridge or somewhere close to it then."</p><p>"How do you do that?" Queenie asked in shock while the two men share a grin.</p><p>"Newt had to learn how to defend himself. So who do you think trained him?" Before Queenie could say anything else the two ran off towards the frozen lake.</p><p>George cast lumos and began to search the ice. Theseus was focusing his attention on the area underneath the bridge and Queenie made sure that no non-magicals came towards them. </p><p>"George,I found something!" Queenie and George shared a look before rushing ove to where the Auror was standing. "Look at this area of the ice and tell me what you see."</p><p> "Its been recently disturbed as the snow doesn't match the snow around it. The object that disturbed would had to have been a square and small rectangular object." Theseus nodded proudly.</p><p>"Exactly! I am guessing that it is the case but," He trailed off for a minute as he inspected the snow closer. "Someone sat on it as there are footprints right in front of it and they lead of towards."</p><p>Queenie suggested quietly. "Maybe we could follow them to see where the footsteps lead us." George nodded in agreement as soon as she had finished speaking.</p><p>"Seus, aren't you an animagus?" Theseus grinned in reply. "What was your form again?"</p><p>"An alsatian dog." He turned into a medium-sized dog with brown and black fur.</p><p>"Good then you can follow the footsteps and led is to where they go." Theseus barked in agreement before he began to move in the direction of the footsteps.</p><p>George followed the animagus with Queenie right next to him. The more they followed Theseus the more George's eyes widened as he knew of only one building in this area that was magical.</p><p>When they rounded another corner, George's fears became realistic as he saw the one building he wished he hadn't.</p><p>The Woolworth Building.</p><p>———————————————————————————————</p><p>Tina hurried up the lobby steps, past groups of wizards and witches who were whispering nervously to each other. As she approached the Pentgram Office, she heard the Swiss Envoy to the International Confederation of Wizards speaking. "Our Amercian friends have permitted a breach of the Statue of Secrecy that threatens to expose us all."</p><p>"I will not be lectured by the man that let Gellert Grindelwald through his fingers-" Picquery replied in a steely tone.</p><p>"Madam President, I'm so sorry to interrupt, but this is critical-" Tina stopped speaking when she realised  what she had walked into.</p><p>Hector Podmore, the British Minister of Foreign Affairs; Heinrich Eberstadt, the Swiss war hero of the Great War and Momolu Wotorson, the Egyptian Delegate were only some of the delegates that were stood in the room.</p><p>"You'd better have an excellent excuse for this intrusion, Miss Goldstein."</p><p>"I do." Tina stepped forward to address the President. "Ma'am. Yesterday a wizard entered New York with a case. This case full of Magical creatures and- unfortunately- some have escaped."</p><p>Picquery looked coldly at her employee. "He arrived yesterday? You have know for twenty-four hours that ab unregistered wizard set Magical beasts loose in New York and you see fit to tell us only when a man has been killed?"</p><p>"Who has been killed?"</p><p>"Where is this man?"</p><p>Tina set the case down on the floor and hit the lid. It opened after a few seconds and Newt climbed out. He looked around to try and find Theseus or George. Jacob climbed out straight after, looking nervous and sheepish.</p><p>"Scamander?" Podmore groaned from where he was standing.</p><p>"Oh-er-hello, Minister Podmore."</p><p>"Theseus Scamander? The war hero?" Wotorson demanded in a loud voice.</p><p>"No, this is his little brother. And what are you doing in New York?"</p><p>"I came to buy an Appaloosa Puffskein, sir."</p><p>Podmore looked like he wanted to disagree with Newt but after a few seconds he said. "It is something that he'd do. Theseus did tell me that you were writing a book and George corroborated."</p><p>"And who is this, Goldstein?" Madam Picquery's voice was still steely as she asked that question.</p><p>"This is Jacob Kowalski, Madam President, he's a no-maj who got bitten by one of Mr. Scamander's creatures." </p><p>Shouts and gaspes erupted from every Envoy apart from Podmore who was looking throughly entertained. "No-Maj? Obliviated?" </p><p>Newt focused on the picture of the body of Senator Shaw that was floating in front of him. "Merlin's beard!"</p><p>"You know which of your creatures were responsible, Mr. Scamander?" Madam Ya Zhou, the Chinese Delegate and Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs, asked.</p><p>"That wasn't one of mine. It was an Obscurus." More exclamation came from the delegates. Podmore looked shocked, Eberstadt was shouting at Madam Picquery and Wotorson was completely silent.</p><p>"You go too far, Mr. Scamander. There is no Obscurus in America. Impound that case, Graves!"</p><p>Director Graves raised his hand and the case went flying and landed at his feet.</p><p>"No...give that b-!"</p><p>"Arrest them!" An eruption of spells hit the three of them and forced them to their knees. Newt's wand flew out of his hand and into Graves' hand. </p><p>"No-no- don't hurt those creatures! Please, you don't understand! Nothing in there is dangerous, nothing!"</p><p>Madam Picquery snapped. "We'll be the judges of that! Take them to the cells!"</p><p>"Don't hurt those creatures- there is nothing in there that is dangerous!" Newt desperately screamed. "Please don't hurt my creatures- they are not dangerous... please, they are not dangerous!"</p><p>Podmore turned away in shame as he didn't speak up. Eberstadt did speak up. "It does seem a bit excessive, Madam President."</p><p>Madam Picquery just glared in reply but before she could get back to the meeting, Pdomore murmured. "You have just unleashed hell, Madam President. When General Scamander finds out, he is going to be furious. Do remember that he is best friends with the son of the Minster of Magic."</p><p>———————————————————————————————</p><p>Newt, Tina and Jacob were sat in a cell that held three stone beds. Newt had his head in his hands and whimpers of despair escaped his lips every few seconds. Tina was on the verge of tears as she listened to the whimpers. "I'm so sorry about your creatures, Mr. Scamander. I truly am."</p><p>He remained silent as Jacob asked in a soft voice. "Can someone tell me what this Obscurus thing is? Please?"</p><p>"There hasn't been one for centuries."</p><p>"I met one in Sudan three months ago. There used to be more of them but they still exist. Before wizards, went underground. When we were still being hunted by Muggles. Young wizards and witches sometimes tried to suppress their magic to avoid persecution. Instead of learning to harness or control their powers, they developed what was called an Obscurus."</p><p>Tina continued in the same soft voice."It's an unstable, uncontrollable dark force that busts out and attacks and the vanshies." She gasped as she realised that an Obscurus fit everything that had happened in New York. "Obscurials can't survive long, can they?""</p><p>"There is no documented case of any Obscurial surviving past the age of ten. The one I met in Africa  was eight when she- she was eight when she died."</p><p>"What are you telling me here- that Senator Shaw was killed by a kid?"</p><p>Newt shot him a look that yes before he tried to make himself comfortable on one of the stone beds and he closed his eyes to try and fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prison Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George, Theseus and Queenie work put a way to break into MACUSA which they also put into motion in the same day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Calm down, man!" George yelled which made Theseus turn a glare at him. "We can't rescue your brother unless you have a level-head or do you want him to be sent to prison."</p><p>"Of course I don't! But I promised my parents that I would take care of Newt." Theseus whispered as he slid into one of the chairs in George's office. "But why are we meeting in your office?"</p><p>"Because the best place to plan a break-in is the building itself. Now, I know that you have to care for Newt but it was my mistake. I told him to go with Mr. Kowalski and Tina."</p><p>Queenie entered the office with a tray that had three cups on it. "Two cups of tea for you two." She placed the tray down on the desk before George waved his wand to seal the office door. "Now how exactly are we going to do this?"</p><p>"We need to get the case and their wands back first because if we get the case we can sneak them out that way."</p><p>"That's true but Queenie would have to be the one who took the case out." Theseus said as he sipped at his cup of tea. "It would be suspicious if you leave early and if I appear with a random case then that would definitely suspicious."</p><p>"Yes that would work. What I foresee as a problem is Mr. Kowalski as he wouldn't be interrogated but obliviated instead."</p><p>Queenie replied eagerly. "I think I have an idea of who would be doing the obliviation and of it who I think it then I can use my Legilmency."  George nodded with a smirk.</p><p>"Yes then take him to the room where the case and wands are. Theseus and I will get Newt and Tina from wherever they are. "</p><p>Theseus nodded slowly in agreement. "What if Percival is there?"</p><p>"Then we do it sneakily or wait until he's gone. The Percival Graves that us two both know is not the one who is interrogating Newt right now." George already had his wand in his hand as Theseus gained a hysterical look.</p><p>"What? How is that not the Percival that we both know?" The Auror demanded urgently.</p><p>"Because if that was the one we knew then he would have recognised Newt when he was brought into MACUSA. Or are you forgetting that summer he spent at Scamander House."</p><p>The older man slumped back into his chair, looking exhausted. "What happened to him?"</p><p>"Three options. Number one is that he has fallen under the influence of some sort of potion or spell that was cast on him when he was working on a case. Number two is that he is under Grindelwald's control which explains why he hasn't done anything about the Obscurus. Number three is that he is being impersonated by someone with malicious intent. I am more likely to believe option three."</p><p>"Why option three?" Queenie asked as she leaned forward. "Oh, because when he looked at you he didn't recognise you at all."</p><p>"I believe that I have cordially asked you if you could stop reading my mind." George raised a hand as Queenie went to say something. "I know it's hard. It was like that for me whe  I first learned Legilmency."</p><p>"You can read minds?" Theseus exclaimed in shock.</p><p>"Sadly. It is both a gift and curse as it can bring pleasure and destruction, delight and horror. That's the reason why I have tried to not use it that much." Queenie nodded sympathetically as she noticed his regret at learing one of the Mind Arts. She was about to say something when she heard distant crying.</p><p>The cup fell from her hand and crashed to the ground as soon as she recognised Tina's cries. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"They're going to excute them." </p><p>Theseus and George shared a horrified look. "Will you be able to do what we discussed?" Qeenie nodded. "Good because we have to do it now."</p><p>She stood up while the men drew their wands and prepared them.  Theseus looked at her and smiled charmingly. "You'll be fine. You are going to do brilliantly."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>George turned around from his desk and nodded which the other two returned. "Let's do this."</p><p>———————————————————————————————</p><p>A woman in a white coat led Newt forward first so that he was staring into some sort of liquid. The woman whispered in a kind tone. "It don't hurt."</p><p>"I don't want to do it." Newt answered as he started to shake. 'I didn't even get to say goodbye to the two men who looked after me." </p><p>He was led to the edge of then liquid as the woman raised a wand to his head. She carefully extracted Newt's happy memories and placed them in the potion. Newt stopped shaking, he looked vacant.</p><p>The liquid changes to form a young Newt sitting in some sort of tower with a young girl who was wearing Slytherin robes. </p><p>The young girl said clearly. "How's the bowtruckle?"</p><p>"She's fine Leta. She has started to get along with the other bowteuckles on the forest."</p><p>The executioner looked at him with a smile. "Do you want to get in?"</p><p>"No. Theseus and George wouldn't be happy if I did. They tought me better than this."</p><p>"How about we watch another one?" Newt nodded vacantly. </p><p>The liquid formed a picture of a young Theseus, Newt, George and Percival Graves. Theseus asked. "How's Illvermony then Percy?"</p><p>"It is still better then Hogwarts so don't even think about trying to convince me to transfer." Percival answered quickly while grinning.</p><p>"Damnit! You got me again. Would you at least think about it?"</p><p>"Definitely not. I want to become an Auror in America not your corrupt Ministry." Theseus didn't react to the insult to Britain. </p><p>The executioner finally pushed Newt gently into the execution chair where he started to look down at the memories: a young Theseus who had just became an Auror, the day he got his case, the day he found Pickett.</p><p>Tina didn't let the memories distract hers she tried to pick the block on her handcuffs. She was about to give up when the door blasted open.</p><p>Theseus and George shot of several hexes and curses as they stormed inside. The ambassador ran to the edge of the liquid and dipped his fingers in it before he brought it to his nose. "A Draught of Living Death. One of the most dangerous potions in the world. The Un courant d'enfer éternel is the most dangerous but thankfully it is outlawed in every country but France-"</p><p>"Not to stop you, George but can you get Newt out." Theseus interrupted.</p><p>"Invocation de cordes." George flicked his hand and topes flew out of it and wrapped themselves around Newt's body. They pulled him back onto the normal floor and the vacant expression disappeared. "One Scamander safe and sound."</p><p>"What happened?" Newt croaked once his eyes shot open. </p><p>"You almost died!" Tina exclaimed while Theseus stood guard.</p><p>"We can talk more about this later." George stood up and bound the executioners together. "Now we have to meet Queenie with Mr. Kowalski."</p><p>"Come on then Newt." Theseus picked Newt up bridal style which made the younger man laugh. "Tina, George you are going to have to take out any trouble that comes out way." The two nodded before leaving the room first with the brothers following close behind.</p><p> </p><p>———————————————————————————————</p><p>Tina and George moved quickly down the corridor, checking every nook and cranny so that they weren't ambushed. As  they enter the basement corridor Aurors flooded it.</p><p>The two shared a look before they stared firing of stunning spells and other curses. The American Aurors dropped one at a time. A group of them couldn't match an angry Brit and a dangerous American.</p><p>One Auror cried. "Stop! No need to fight. Mr. Ambassador if you give us the two prisoners then you and General Scamander can go."</p><p>"Reducto!" The Auror was sent flying into one of the many pillars.</p><p>Theseus asked from behind the two. "Was that necessary?"</p><p>"When one hurts, one's family then violence is allowed if it is necessary to defend  said family." Tina stared at the ambassador in shock but he just waved it off. "Come on! We need to keep moving unless you want to get locked out. How's the spare wand working Tina?"</p><p>"Fine. Thank you, George." Theseus coughed loudly which knocked the other two into action.</p><p>They continued to move swiftly down the basement corridor, dispatching Aurors should they come across them. After several minutes of traversing the never-ending basement they ran into Queenie and Jacob.</p><p>"Teenie, you're safe!" The sisters hugged tightly. "So how are we going to do this?"</p><p>"Newt, how many people can you fit in the case?"</p><p>"Five at the maximum." Newt gasped as Theseus squeezed him a bit too hard.</p><p>George thought for several seconds. "Newt and Theseus will go down first. Then Tina and Mr. Kowalski. Then I'll go down. Queenie will then take the suitcase out of the Woolworth Building and back to her apartment. Then we can make our next move from there."</p><p>Newt and Theseus climbed into the suitcase first, Tina and Jacob followed after them. George climbed down after giving Queenie a soft smile.</p><p>Queenie picked up the suitcase once it was closed and made her way upto the lobby of the building. She made it to the stairs leading to the door when Abernathy walked over and asked. "Queenie!" She composed herself before turning around. "Where you going?"</p><p>"I'm sick, Mr. Abernathy."</p><p>"Again? What've you for there."</p><p>Queenie walked forward with a smile on her face. "Ladies' things. You wanna take a look? I don't mind."</p><p>"Igh! Good gravy, no. You get well now." Abernathy replied nervously.</p><p>"Thanks." She smiled sweetly and arranged his tie before she made her way down the stairs and out of the Woolworth building.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Demiguise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Theseus uses an old artefact to find Dougal the Demiguise and the Occamy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, you're telling me that Percival is blaming the attacks in New York on Newt's Obscurus.?" Theseus ran a hand down his face as he considered the information that he had just recieved.</p><p>Tina nodded quickly. "Yes but he still thinks that it is a different beast. It seems that Mr. Graves doesn't was to believe that it is an Obscurus."</p><p>"No one would. When there was an Obscurus loose in Moscow in 1856, their Ministry had to obliviate the entire city. So no DMLE wants to have an Obscurus in their country or they will have a lot of pressure on them. Basically think of it like an Auror's worst nightmare."</p><p>Tina looked thoughtful as they approached Newt and George, who were standing towards the edge of the roof. "How exactly are we going to get Dougal back?"</p><p>"I don't know, Newt. I have absolutely no idea on how to find him." George looked out across the city. "It doesn't help that Dougal can turn invisible."</p><p>"I can help with that." Theseus pulled out a golden telescope that had several ancient runes on it. "I believe you know what this is, George."</p><p>"Is this?" Theseus nodded eagerly. </p><p>"What is it?" Jacob asked as he walked over with Queenie.</p><p>"This telescope was allegedly used by Lord Paddington, the first Head of the Wizard's Council that preceded our Ministry of Magic. It can see any magical creature from a area of fifty miles." George held the telescope carefully in his hands. "It is called Visus Viventem which is Latin for creature sight."</p><p>"So how did 'Seus get it then?" Newt was holding the  niffler in his hands so it didn't escape again.</p><p>"If I am correct then the Visus Viventem is- was on display in the Head Auror's office with the Rudem Imperialium. Am I correct?"</p><p>Theseus replied as he started to touch his wand to the runes. "You are correct. I also made sure that my office was locked properly before I left so that no one could tell that I took it."</p><p>"How do we use it?" Queenie stared at the telescope with curiosity.</p><p>"Like this." Theseus put the telescope to his eye and started to look at the city. "Dougal's not in Brooklyn or Queens. Isn't in Richmond either. Not the Bronx so that leaves Manhattan."</p><p>He disapparated suddenly, which made Jacob and Queenie jump. Tina looked at George and Newt, they didn't look fazed at all. "He'll be back. He can't see all of Manhattan from here so he had to get another rooftop to do it. 'Seus'll be back in a few minutes."</p><p>"Can I ask how you met?" Tina replied.</p><p>"Theseus and I were in the same year but he was in Hufflepuff. I was in Ravenclaw. Friendships from those two Hogwarts houses weren't uncommon but there weren't that many." George fell silent as he remembered his time at school. "We didn't become friend until Third Year because we both had Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and History of Magic. I needed help with some homework and he was the only one that could help. So we became friends because of that...then he met Leta."</p><p>"Leta?" Tina looked at Newt who had a blank expression. Queenie gasped and placed a hand to her mouth. Jacob looked confused and was looking at Queenie, imploringly.</p><p>"Theseus' girlfriend soon to be fiancé. I will  it speak about it anymore." George turned to look back out at the city. "Ask your sister, she can tell you more."</p><p>They weren't able to say anything else as Theseus returned with a massive grin. "Somewhere called Macy's Department Store."</p><p>"We know where that is." Tina, Queenie and Jacob all announced at the same time. </p><p>"Well you can show us then."  Newt placed the niffler back in his case before standing up properly.</p><p> </p><p>———————————————————————————————</p><p>The group appeared in front of a department store, Newt focused on the mannequins that were in the window in front of them. Jacob moved forward and stared in disbelief at the handbag that was being pulled off a mannequin by itself.</p><p>"We've found Dougal then." Georgw commented dryly before the group moved forward and entered the shop. The main floor was decorated for Christmas with aisles full of expensive jewellery, shoes, hats and perfume.</p><p>All the lights were switched off which shrouded the entire building in darkness. Newt's attention was pulled to the handbag that was floating down the central aisle by itself, it was accompanied by small grunting noises.</p><p>They tiptoed through the shop before they hid behind a large Christmas display. Newt whispered while looking at the handbag. "So Demiguises are fundamentally peaceful, but they can give a nasty nip if provoked."</p><p>The Demiguise appeared and he clambered over a display to grab a box of sweets. Newt gestured at Tina, Queenie and Jacob to go a different way. "Go that way."</p><p>"Seus, George, we'll have to try hard to not be predictable."</p><p>The Demiguise heard a small roar, looked up at the celling before he started to stuff more sweets into the handbag. "I think we have found the Occamy." Theseus breathed.</p><p>The creature looked at the three before he moved up a set of side stairs. Newt just smiled and moved to follow. The three followed the Demiguise up the stairs and into the attic. "I hope you two remember that it's sight operates on probability. So it can foresee the most likely immediate future."</p><p>The magizoologist creeped up behind the Demiguise as George whispered. "What's he doing?"</p><p>"Babysitting." The Demiguise held up a sweet upto an invisible someone or something. "We have to be careful now. Unless you want to be eaten by a Occamy."</p><p>Tina, Queenie and Jacob entered the attic a few seconds later as Newt moved next to the creature and put his case down next to it.</p><p>Suddenly, the Occamy came into view and it's body covered the rafters of the attic. "Occamies are choranaptyxic so they grow to fill available space." The Occamy focused on Newt who held up a hand. "Mummy's here."</p><p>Queenie moved forward slowly as she stared at the Occamy. She didn't notice that there was a red bauble in front of her and she kicked it accidentally. The massive creature reared up, screeching and Newt tried to calm it down. "Woah!" </p><p>The Demiguise ran back and climbed into Jacob's arms as he and Queenie staggered backwards. Newt was seized by the Occamy and it started to fling him around. "We need an insect! And a teapot! Find a teapot!"</p><p>Theseus scrambled to find some sort of insect then his eyes caught a cockroach. He pointed his hand at the cockroach and the insect went flying into his hand. George looked at him as he held a teapot tightly in his hands. "Teapot and roach!"</p><p>Newt cried as he was flung around by the Occamy. "Roach in teapot!" </p><p>Theseus threw the roach towards George. The Occamy dropped Newt onto the floor and went flying towards the teapot. The creature flew into the teapot and Tina rushed forward to jam a lid on it.</p><p>"Choranaptyxic. They also shrink to fit the available space."</p><p>"So that was everything?" Tina gasped out.</p><p>"That's everything and that's the truth." Newt nodded as he slumped down onto the floor, exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>———————————————————————————————</p><p>Half an hour later, the group was stood in Newt's case as they watched him putting the creatures in the right habitats.</p><p>Jacob took the Demiguise's hand and led him back to his habitat. "Happy to be home? Bet you're exhausted buddy. Come on- there you go. That's right.</p><p>Tina gently placed the Occamy back into it's nest with all the other ones as well. She looked around in wonder and admiration which made George, Theseus and Jacob all laugh at her expression.</p><p>Newt moved forward to the tree where the bowtruckles were and he pulled Pickett out of his pocket. "Time for you to go back."</p><p>The bowtruckle started struggling in the hand he was being held in. "Don't struggle." Newt kept trying to put Pickett on the tree but after a few minutes he sighed. "Fine, you can stay. There is a reason why they think that you are my favourite."</p><p>He moved over to Frank the Thunderbird's enclosure and started to busying himself with several buckets of food.</p><p>Queenie was looking at a picture of a girl that was inside the shed, which was smiling sweetly. "Hey, Newt. Who is this?"</p><p>"You kept the picture then?" Theseus asked without looking at it.</p><p>"Well- I thought- she was my friend."</p><p>"I know. And she still is." Theseus turned to Queenie with a smile. "That is Leta Lestrange, my girlfriend."</p><p>She nodded and stepped forward so that she was standing next to George. She placed a hand on his shoulder which made him jump. "I know what you are thinking."</p><p>"I asked you not to." He sighed as he turned to look at her.</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry. But it is easier to read people when they are hurting."</p><p>"I'm not hurting. I gave up years ago." </p><p>Queenie didn't sigh but kept her hand on his shoulder. "You are lying to yourself and you are worried that it will ruin your friendship."</p><p>"Well, I've given up because he doesn't-"</p><p>"You know that is a lie." </p><p>Theseus noticed that the two were talking so walkeddiver and asked. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"School." They said together.</p><p>"Did you say school? Is there a school? A wizardry school here? In America?" Jacob asked as he lut on his jacket.</p><p>"Of course- Illvermorny. It's only the best wizard school in the whole world!" Tina exclaimed.</p><p>Newt shook his head and laughed. "I think you'll find the best wizarding school in the world is Hogwarts."</p><p>"Hogwash." Queenie stage-whispered which made Tina and Jacob laugh loudly.  A gigantic crack of thunder snapped them back to the real world, the Thunderbird rose into the air as he screeched and flapped his wings vigorously. His body turned back and gold, his eyes flashing lightening.</p><p>"That means he senses danger, doesn't it?" George whispered as Newt approached the bird, looking concerned.</p><p>"Yes it does. He senses danger."</p><p>"Which means the Obscurus!" Theseus pulled on his suit jacket. "We need to get a look at the city." Everyone nodded and they moved towards the shed while Newt pulled on his blue jacket.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Battle: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group find put what exactly is happening, George and Theseus distract Graves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group stand at the edge of a rooftop underneath a large 'Squire's' sign. Theseus pulled out the telescope again and placed it to his eye and then he looked at the area where the chaos was happening. "It definitely is the Obscrurus. And it is destroying the city, the police- as the muggles say- are trying to shoot at it."</p><p>"That'll make it more angry." Newt explained as he took a step closer to the edge. "If it keeps get shot at then it will get more angry." He started to register the scale of the destruction. "That's more powerful than any Obscurial I have ever heard of. Even the girl in Sudan was that powerful."</p><p>Theseus staggered back as a massive explosion occurred in the distance. He put the telescope back as New York started to burn around them. "We have to do something or the Wizarding World will be revealed to the non-magicals which will then lead to war. George?"</p><p>"We'll fight side by side once again." George agreed instantly as he drew his wand. "Newt, is there a chance that we can save the child?"</p><p>"Yes." Newt was about to launch into an explanation but George shook his head, looking apologetic.</p><p>"Mr.Graves has to be distracted so that Newt can get to the Obscurus." Queenie said.</p><p>Theseus and George nodded at each other. "We'll do that. Theseus and Graves are around the same in terms of power but Theseus has a n advantage in Battle Magic."</p><p>"How long can buy us?" </p><p>"Ten minutes at the most because if that isn't the real Graves then we are facing a more powerful wizard then George and I put together."</p><p>Newt handed his case to Tina before pulling out a journal and handing that out."If none of us come back then look after my creatures. Everything that you need to know is in there."</p><p>"Wait. What are you doing?" Tina demanded.</p><p>"Theseus and George aren't going to sacrifice themselves for nothing so they aren't killing it."</p><p>Theseus moved forward and hugged his brother before he pointed his wand at Newt's chest and cast a spell. "If you are seriously injured to the point of death then it will take you back to Britain. If that does happen look after Leta for me."</p><p>"Why are you speaking like you won't come back?" Jacob also moved forward but kept a considerable distance from Tina.</p><p>"We are soldiers," George explained quietly. "Every day is fight for us. If we go down today then we go down with a fight. Hopefully we get Orders of Merlin for this."</p><p>Theseus snorted before the two shared a look and then they jumped off the roof and disapparated. Newt looked distraught at the thought of losing his brother and honorary brother  but he disapparated as well. </p><p>Tina turned around and all but slammed the case into Queenie's arms. "You heard him. Look after them!" She disapparated before her sister could stop her.</p><p>Queenie looked at Jacob and shoved the case into his arms. "Keep holda that, honey." She was about to disapparate as well but Jacob grabbed her arm.</p><p>'No, no, no!"</p><p>"I can't take you. Please let go of me, Jacob!"</p><p>Jacob looked distraught but he continued. "Hey! You're the one that said I was one of you...right?"</p><p>"It's too dangerous." A large explosion sounded in the distance as Jacob tightened his grip on her. Queenie read his mind before she raised a hand and touched his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>———————————————————————————————</p><p>George, Theseus, Newt and Tina appeared in Times Square as Graves prowled through the Square. He was absolutely oblivious to the distress and carnage around him.</p><p>The Obscurus was writhing at the other end of the Square, its energy angrier now and flecks of red light were roaring from within. Graves  stood in front of it, looking triumphant.</p><p>Theseus and George apparated from further down the street and they hid behind a destroyed car so they could listen in.</p><p>"To survive so long, with this inside you Credence, is a miracle!" Graves shouted so he could talk to the Obscurus. "You are a miracle! Come with me- think of what we could achieve together!"</p><p>The Obscurus moved closer to Graves as the dark energy bursts out once again. It knocked Graves onto the ground and the force sent a shockwave around the Square.</p><p>Newt and Tina take cover next to George and Theseus, they looked at each other. "It's the Second Salem boy. He's the Obscurial." Tina hissed quietly.</p><p>George shot a sharp look at Newt. "He isn't a child."</p><p>"I know but we all saw him. His power must be so strong that he has managed to survive."</p><p>The Obscurus screamed once again as Theseus and George shared a look. "You two! Save him."</p><p>The two dash out towards Graves while the other two disapparated. Graves walked closer to the Obscurus which continued to wail and scream at his presence. He took out his wand and was poised to fire a spell when Theseus fired off a spell.</p><p>Graves turned around and blocked it, showing that his reflexes were marvelous. The Obscurus vanished which made Graves thoroughly irritated. He advanced on the two and started to  deflect their spells. "Fawley! You're always turning up where you are least wanted."</p><p>Theseus used the distraction and summoned a broken car which forced Graves to duck. The older man fired back with lightning whip that hit George in the chest. The ambassador didn't visibly react but Theseus recognised that his friend was injured.</p><p>"And you Scamander! Your brother is nothing, he doesn't even have a proper job! I can see why your parents were disappointed with him."</p><p>Something snapped in Theseus which made him fire off multiple spells at once. Graves deflected each one with a large smirk. George pointed his wand at Graves' chest and shot off a disarming charm which hit Graves' pocket watch instead.</p><p>The pocket watch started to vibrate and shudder visibly. Graves growled but grabbed it, threw it on the ground and then disapparated. </p><p>Theseus almost gasped when he saw who the pocket watch had turned into. He staggered back into George as they both stared at the floor.</p><p>Percival Graves was lying on the ground. A injured Percival Graves.</p><p> </p><p>———————————————————————————————</p><p>Tina and Newt were apparating as fast as they could across multiple buildings. They were in hot pursuit of the Obscurus when a crack behind them made them freeze. </p><p>Graves was standing behind them with a furious expression on his face. "Tina! You always disrupt everything! Can't you just stay out of things! The Second Salemers! Now Scamander! You should stop interfering in business that isn't yours!"</p><p>Newt raisee his wand but Graves just laughed. "You won't get your hands on the Obscurus. I've already killed your brother and his friend so when I kill you the Scamanders will be extinct."</p><p>The magizoologist paled but a male's voice echoed in his mind. 'Don't believe him. We are still alive. That isn't the real Graves.'</p><p>A snort came from Graves before he fired off several severing charms at Tina who was barely able to deflect them. </p><p>Newt wasn't expecting a reducto bei g shot at him but it caused him to stumble and almost fall from the roof. Tina grabbed him by the arm before he could be killed when they stood up they realised that Graves had completely vanished.</p><p>"What do we do now then?"" Tina looked across the rooftops to see if she could fin the Obscurus.</p><p>"There!" He grabbed Tina before he disapparated. They appeared on top of a skyscraper as the Obscurus went flying right past it.</p><p>The mass of energy began to float down as it arrived at the City Hall subway station. The Obscurus started to form a human body.</p><p>"What's the name of the Second Salem boy?" Newt asked as they watched him run into the station.</p><p>"Credence. Credence Barebone." </p><p>"You may think that I am crazy but I suggest that we apparate into the station. Then we work from there." Tina just nodded so Newt took her arm again and apparated into the station.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Battle: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Newt and Tina enter the City Hall subway station to find the Obscurus and Graves.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Newt and Tina appeared in the subway station tunnel, the celling had damage from when the Obscurus had been rampaging through the city. Several tiles had crashed onto the floor and shattered into thousands of small pieces. Deep breathing echoed throughout the tunnel, Newt and Tina creeped along the platform to try and find out where the sound was coming from.</p><p>They didn't notice the Obscurus slide down the celling and enter the shadows. Newt turned around and saw the black mass of energy that was floating, he pulled Tina behind a pillar before saying. "Credence...it's Credence isn't it? I'm here to help you, Credence. I'm not here to hurt you."</p><p>Newt indicated that Tina should stay behind the pillar as they heard footsteps. He moved around the pillar to see that inside the Obscurus, Credence was curled up looking scared. "I've met someone just like you, Credence. A girl- a young girl who'd been imprisoned. She'd been punished for her magic."</p><p>It seemed that Credence was listening as the Obscurus started to melt away. It left him huddled on the train tracks. Newt crouched down next to him as Credence looked up at him with hope. "Credence, can I come over to you? Can I come over?"</p><p>The magizoologist moved forward slowly but before he could do something, a spell hit him and sent him flying away from the boy. Graves marched down the tunnel, his purpose clear.</p><p>Credence began to move away as Newt tried to block the spells that Graves was firing at him. It seemed that he had already knocked Tina out as she wasn't coming to help.</p><p>A train came flying up the tracks as Credence froze in the tracks. Graves growled but he raised his hand and quickly moved Credence out of the way of the train. He and Mewt continued to duel as the boy cowered in the shadows.</p><p>Graves cast a spell that flung Newt into the air, Newt landed on his back on the tracks. Graves started casting a spell that caused a whip of lightning to appear and hit the magizoologist.</p><p>Newt started writhing on the ground as Graves' immense power was revealed  which made him unable to move from the tracks. Graves continued with his attack, a manic look in his eyes.</p><p>Credence started to shake as his face turned completely black. He tried to stop his body from turning into the mass of black energy. When Newt cried out in pain, the boy succumbed and the Obscurus started to rise.</p><p>Graves looked up from his attack and saw that the Obscurus was flying straight towards him, he fell to his knees and pleaded in clear wonder. "Credence!"</p><p>The Obscurus let out an unearthly scream and flew towards Graves, who was only just able to disapparate in time. The mass of energy continued to blast around the tunnel, trying to capture Graves.</p><p>Graves and Newt disapparated and apparated around the the subway to avoid the Obscurus's path. The station started to fall apart even quicker. Suddenly, the Obscurus accelerated up from the ground and crashed through the celling. </p><p>When it breached the celling, it was watched by wizards and no-maj alike as it stormed up a half-built skyscraper. Windows shattered on each floor and glass rained down on the street, electric wiring exploded causing fires to break out. When the Obscurus reached the framework of the scaffolding, it buckled and then broke apart.</p><p>The crowd outside the magical force field started to run for cover so they didn't get caught in the carnage. The Obscurus formed a large disc shape before it plunged back into the subway.</p><p>It screamed like a banshee and dived, bursting through the roof of the subway. For a few seconds, both Newt and Graves were lying on the tracks on the point of death.</p><p>"Credence, No!" Tina cried as she ran down the platform. The Obscurus froze, inches from Graves' face. "Don't do this, please."</p><p>Tina stared into the Obscurus' weird eyes as Newt said softly. "Keep talking, Tina. Keep talking to him- he'll listen to you. He's listening."</p><p>Inside the Obscurus, Credence reached out to Tina as he recognised her as the only person to show him kindness. He looked at her with desperation. "I know what that woman did to you...I know that you've suffered. You need to stop this now...Newt and I can and will protect you."</p><p>Graves jumped to his feet as Tina pointed at him. "That man- he is using you."</p><p>"Don't listen to her, Credence. I want you to be free. It's all eight."</p><p>The Obscurus started to shrink and turn back into a human. Its face was beginning to become more human. A commotion drew their attention to the stairs where Theseus and George moved down them, holding onto them was the real Percival Graves. </p><p>As soon as those three were out of the way on the stairs and were standing on the platform, Aurors began to rushin from the tunnel and down the stairs. "Don't, you'll frighten him!"</p><p>The Obscurus let out a loud wail and it began to become the mass of energy again. Newt and Tina turned around with their wands drawn, ready to stop the Aurors. </p><p>Graves does the same but had his wand pointing at them all. "Wands down! Anyone harms him, they answer to him. Credence!"</p><p>Theseus noticed that Madam Picquery was looking between Percival and Graves with a confused expression. The Aurors started to pelt the Obscurus with spells. "No!" Newt, Graves and George yelled together.</p><p>Credence started howling from within the black mass, his face was contorted in pain. The tirade of spells continued, the Aurors making their efforts unrelenting and brutal.</p><p>The Obscurus finally exploded, a white ball of magic replaced the mass of black energy. The wave of energy sent everyone but Theseus and Graves stumbling back. Small tatters of black matter are left, the only remaining parts of the Obscurus.</p><p>Newt climbed to his feet, his face full of grief while Tina remained on the ground, crying. Theseus and George were looking shocked while Percival had past it from exhaustion.</p><p>Graves climbed back onto the platform so he could be close as possible to the remains of the Obscurus. "You fools. Do you realise what you have done?" He seethed as the others watched him with apparent confusion.</p><p>Madam Picquery emerged from behind the Aurors, her tone steely and questioning. "The Obscurial killed on my orders, Mr. Graves."</p><p>"Yes. And history will surely note that, Madam President." He moved along the platform, his tone threatening. "What was done here tonight was not right!" </p><p>"He was responsible for the death of a No-Maj. He risked the exposure of our community. He amhas broken one of our most sacred laws."</p><p>A bitter laugh came from Graves as he replied. "A law that has us scuttling like rats in the gutter! A law that demands we conceal our true nature! A law that directs those under its dominion to cower in fear leat we risk discovery! I ask you, Madam President, I ask all of you. Who does this law protect? Us?" He gestured to above them. "Or them? I refuse to bow down any longer."</p><p>Madam Picquery ordered as he walked away. "Aurors, I'd like you to relieve Mr. Graves of his wand and escort him back to-"</p><p>Graves walked down the platform but was blocked from leaving by a force field. He paused as he thought and with a sneer of derision, he turned back around. He strode back and began to fire off spells. The Aurors returned fire, Theseus raised his wand but George with a look of terror forces his arm back down.</p><p>Several Aurors are sent flying to the ground or into walls, Madam Picquery stared at Graves with an empty expression. In a split-second, Newt pulled some sort of cocoon from his pocket and he released it at Graves.</p><p>The Swooping Evil soars around him, shielding the Aurors, Newt and his friends from Graves's spells. It gave Theseus time to raise his wand and wrap Graves in ropes.</p><p>Graves tried to stop the ropes from wrapping around him but he failed, staggered and fell to his knees. He dropped his wand to the ground that flew into Theseus' hand.</p><p>Newt and Tina advanced towards Graves, slowly. Newt raised his wand. "Revelio."</p><p>Graves transformed, his hair changed from dark to blond and his eyes became blue. As Theseus looked at the man before him he realised why George had stopped him from joining in from the Aurors.</p><p>Gellert Grindelwald was kneeling in front of them with a small smile on his face. Madam Picquery moved towards him with the same blank expression. "Do you think you can hold me?"</p><p>"We'll do our best, Mr. Grindelwald." Two Aurors moved forward and forced Grindelwald to his feet. Grindelwald paused when he reached the area where George, Theseus, Newt, Tina and Percival were standing. "I have to say Mr. Fawley, you might want to be careful when you send personal letters. After all, you don't want them to fall into the wrong hands, do you." </p><p>He turned to Newt with a smile and sneer. "Will we die, just a little?" The Aurors forced him up the stairs and out of the subway.</p><p>Queenie and Jacob forced their way down the stairs, Jacob was holding Newt's case. Newt stared at him with a bemused expression. "I figured somebody oughta keep an eye on this thing."</p><p>"Thank you, Jacob." Newt looked extremely grateful as he received his case. Suddenly, George collapsed from the injury that he had sustained early. Theseus gathered him in his arms, bridal style.</p><p>Percival didn't react as he focused on the two but his attention was brought back to the real world as Madam Picquery approached them. "We owe you an apology, Mr. Scamander. But the magical community is exposed. We cannot obliviate an entire city."</p><p>Theseus snapped his head to stare at Newt. "The Thunderbird."</p><p>Newt followed Madam Picquery's gaze as he noticed a tiny part of the Obscurus floating through the hole in the celling. It seemed that it was completely unnoticed by anyone else. "That would work 'Seus."</p><p>He placed the case down on the ground before he climbed into it, preparing the Thunderbird. Percival turned to Tina and gave her a look. "Miss Goldstein, I have been told that my predecessor removed you from the Major Investigation Team. When I return I will be happy to review your placement and there is a chance that you may be reinstated as an Auror."</p><p>Tina could tell from the expression on Percival's face that she would definitely be reinstated as an Auror. "Thank you, sir."</p><p>Madam Picquery cleared he throat which drew the attention of the group. "General Scamander, did you and Ambassador Fawley have anything to do with the break-in that occurred earlier today?"</p><p>"No." Percivsk shot a look at Theseus who returned the look with one that mean 'I'll tell you later.' </p><p>They were stopped from saying anything else by Newt climbing out of the case. A Thunderbird flew out after him and started hovering in front of him. "I was intending to wait until we got to Arizona, but it seems like you are out only hope, Frank."</p><p>They shared a look that Theseus recognised as an understanding. "I'll miss you, too." Newt placed a vial that he was holding in Frank's beak. "You know what you've got to do."</p><p>Everyone watched in amazement as Frank soared out of the subway and into the sky.  It started to rain, which was obliviating every person in New York that didn't have magic. </p><p>Newt turned around and addressed the group. "They won't remember anything. That venom has incredibly powerful obliviative properties."</p><p>Madam Picquery looked impressed and muttering started from the Aurors. "We owe you a great debt, Mr. Scamander. Now, get that case out of New York."</p><p>"Yes, Madam President."</p><p> She started to walk away, the Aurors moved with her. She turned around and Queenie having read her mind moved in front of Jacob. "Is that No-Maj still here?" Jacob moved out from behind Queenie. "I'm sorry- blue even one witness. You know the law. I'll let you say goodbye."</p><p>She left as Jacob started to lead the others up the steps of the subway. The rain was falling heavily and the streets were basically empty apart from a few Aurors who were still reparing the city. Jacob reached the top of the stairs and turned around.</p><p>Queenie grabbed his jacket, willing him to not go out in the rain. "Hey this is for the best." He paused at their looks. "Yeah- I was never meant to be here."</p><p>Queenie gazed up at him with tears in her eyes. Tina and Newt looked saddened as they stared at him, Theseus had a blank expression but his eyes gave him away. They were filled with a sadness that not many people had sen before. "I was never supposed to know any of this. Everybody knows Newt only kept me around because-hey- Newt, why did you keep me around?"</p><p>"Because I like you. Because you're my friend and I'll never forget how you helped me, Jacob."</p><p>Jacob looked shocked at the emotion that Newt had displayed. Queenie rushed up to him and whispered. "I'll come with you. We'll go somewhere - we'll go anywhere - see I ain't never gonna find anyone like-" </p><p>"There's loads like me."</p><p>"No...no...there's only one like you." Everyone could feel the pain the between the two that was unbearable.</p><p>"I gotta go." Jacob turned to face the rain and wiped his eyes.</p><p>"Jacob!" Theseus almost started after him but Percival kept a arm on him to stop him from moving.</p><p>"It's okay...it's okay...it's okay. It's just like waking up, right?"</p><p>The group smiled at him as they tried to soothe him. Jacob backed into the rain as he stared at their faces. He looke up at the sky as he allowed the rain to wash over him.</p><p>Queenie stepped out as she created a magical umbrella with her wand. She approached Jacob and leaned forward and tenderly kissed him.</p><p>Then she pulled back and everyone was gone. Jacob was left staring at the entrance to the subway station. When the memory charm had worked, his expression changed to one of confusion as he stared at his location. He moved off after a few minutes of staring, making him a lonely figure in the street full of people.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Recovery and Shopping.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George wakes up three days after the battle and Theseus takes care of his friend. Percival shows his friend the American version of Diagon Alley.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George's eyes snapped open as he felt a hand running through his hair, his breathing was quite heavy as he got accustomed to his surroundings. He looked up to see that Theseus had a pair of glasses on and was reading.</p><p>Theseus's eyes looked down at him as a small smile appeared on his face. "You're finally awake."</p><p>"How long?" George croaked as tried to sit up but failed. </p><p>"Three days." Theseus closed his book but didn't remove his glasses. "It's 11th of December."</p><p>"What happened after I collapsed?"</p><p>"Newt released the Thunderbird to wipe the entire city's memories. And Madam Picquery forced Jacob to go out in the rain to wipe his memories."</p><p>George closed his eyes as he breathed. "What exactly happened in the days that I have been out for?"</p><p>Theseus pulled out a notebook from his suit pocket and opened it. He read through the page before saying. "You don't have to go back into work until 5th January. Newt and I have to return to Britain on the 3rd, we are spending Christmas and New Year's with Percival, Newt and the Goldstein sisters."</p><p>"Can I tell you the truth?" George nodded after a few seconds. "Things between Leta and I haven't been that good. I am really second-guessing the proposal now."</p><p>"Remember that you have until you get back to make a decision. What you need to think about is if you will be happy if you marry her. After all, if you won't be happy then why marry her."</p><p>Theseus just stared at him fondly. "You always impart advice even when you are hurt."</p><p>George laughed in reply as Theseus's eyes shot to the kitchen. "Tea?"</p><p>"Please." Theseus stood and entered the small kitchen of the apartment. George was left lying on the sofa with his thoughts. 'Theseus is having second thougths about Leta that means that I could have a- no! Don't be silly Theseus probably doesn't even like men in that way.' He thought bitterly.</p><p>Before he could think about it anymore, Theseus returned from the kitchen with two cups of tea and a plate full of sandwiches. "I thought you might be hungry so I made us some sandwiches." </p><p>"Thank you." George was able to finally sit up properly. "I didn't realise that you need glasses."</p><p>"What?" Theseus's hand trailed up to his eyes. "Oh! I only got them recently. I need them to read and nothing else, I'll have to get Newt checked because the person that gave me the glasses said that it can be passed through family."</p><p>"I have a friend whose cousin does that with eyes." George tried to describe it the best he could even though he didn't know the proper term. "I can arrange an appointment with him for Newt and you." </p><p>Theseus nodded before he went back to his book. George closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, his head moved to lean on Theseus's shoulder, which made him smile softly.</p><p>A few hours later, Newt opened the door quietly and when he looked into the living room he saw that George had his head on Theseus's lap and Theseus had his arms wrapped around him. He exited the apartment and made sure to lock the door.</p><p> </p><p>———————————————————————————————</p><p>"So you are saying that Theseus had his arms wrapped around him while George had his head in his lap?" Newt had go straight to the Goldstein's apartment after witnessing that scene. Percival was temporarily living there while MACUSA searched his house to see if Grindelwald had left any of his plans there which Percival had doubted but he didn't object.</p><p>"Yep. The surprising part is that 'Seus did that while he's still in a relationship with Leta." Tina and Queenie were at work which gave the two men the privacy that they needed. </p><p>"By the way," Percival began as he set down his mug that was empty. "Have you considered the job offer that Seraphina gave you?"</p><p>"The magizoology consultant to your department?" Percival nodded. "There are two problems with that. One is that the Ministry has demanded that I return to England with Theseus and two is that I have my book to publish."</p><p>Percival began to make mental notes in his head as to what he should say to Madam Picquery when she asked for Newt's answer. "So is that a yes or a no?"</p><p>"It's a don't know."</p><p>Percival wasn't able to say anything else as the door to the apartment swung open and Tina walked in. "Madam Picquery wants a message passed to George."</p><p>"I'm afraid that it will be impossible to give that message right now. He's asleep and my brother will absolutely murder you if you wake him up." Newt said as if it was a normal thing to talk about, Percival tried to not start chuckling while Tina stared in shock. "What's the message? I can take it to them later."</p><p>"She's arguing with a Poddore-"</p><p>"Podmore. He's the British Foreign Minister, George works in his department."</p><p>"Pdomore." Tina sat down with a confused expression on her face. "And Picquery were arguing so loudly that the entire building could hear. Apparently, Picquery wanted to offer Newt a job but Podmore was disagreeing as the Ministry wanted him to return to Britain. So, Madam Picquery, wants George to knock some sense into their heads."</p><p>"George's father may be the Minister of Magic but it would be impossible for him to do it." Newt explained as he tried to not laugh. "Mr. Fawley is in George's own words 'a absolute bastard who can't decide a single thing which makes him a stubborn man.' I have to say that it describes the man quite well."</p><p>"Insulting your Minister aside, what will you do if you are forced to return?" Percival asked urgently, already trying to think of a way in which Newt could stay in America.</p><p>"Don't worry! Theseus already has a plan should it come to that. But I won't tell you what it is."</p><p> </p><p>———————————————————————————————</p><p>Theseus looked around in amazement as he and Percival walked through Rockefeller Center. Percival stopped in front of a wall that was at the far end of the ground floor, he drew his wand and tapped a specific pattern on the wall.</p><p>The wall completely disappeared to reveal a massive floor that had a large group of people moving about. "Now what exactly do you want?"</p><p>"Is there a shop here that sells sheets of music?" Theseus inquired as he looked around at the massive floor.</p><p>"There is." Percival led him over to were there were several elevators. "We have to go to the fourteenth floor. And before you ask, yes I do know where the sheets of Christmas music are.,"</p><p>Theseus didn't say anything but kept silent as they entered the elevator. It took around fifteen minutes for them to arrive on the floor that Percival had mentioned.  It seemed that the entire building was decorated in a festive style. </p><p>Large Christmas trees were placed along the floor with decorations that Theseus had only seen in pictures that Newt had shown him. "Surprised?" </p><p>"Definitely. I never thought that the Americans would go with such grand decorations."</p><p>Percival laughed as they continued on their way to the shop that they were there for. "Let's just say that there is a competition between MACUSA and the Canadian Council of Magic every year to see which one has better decorations. I can say that MACUSA had won every year since 1918."</p><p>"I'll have to bring this up to Travers to see of he will go through with it for next year." Theseus grinned. "We might have to start a competition with the French Ministry."</p><p>They finally arrived at the shop that Theseus had wanted to look at. Shelves seemed to line the entire shop and on those shelves were piles of paper. Percival moved to the far end of the shop and then show Theseus what shelf he was able to look at. "I can definitely say that they have got the music to O Come All Ye Faithful, Hark the Herald Angel's Sing and Twelve Days of Christmas."</p><p>Theseus was already rummaging through the pile and he started to set the sheets that he wanted to the side. After a few minutes, Theseus ended up with around twenty sheets of music in his arms while Percival stared in disbelief. "Why that many?"</p><p>"I know for a fact that George wasn't able to bring his old sheets with him to America and it is tradition that he would play the piano while Newt and I sang along with the carols. I'm pretty sure that he still has a book that has the lyrics and music for other ones as well."</p><p>"Let's go pay." Perciv started to pull out a pouch and they approached the counter where a clerk was standing. 'How much?"</p><p>"I can't let you pay!"</p><p>"We don't use galleons, we use dragots named after  the first President's Phoenix. So how much?"</p><p>The clerk stammered. "Fifty dragots, Director."</p><p>Percival handed over five gold coins that the clerk snatched off the counter quickly before giving them a nervous smile. "Let's get you home then."</p><p>Theseus just nodded as he made a note of what he wanted to ask George about MACUSA's history.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The chapter title mostly explains it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So Abraham Lincoln served as the President of America and MACUSA at the same time?" Theseus asked as they waited for their friends to arrive.</p><p>"Yes. So did John Tyler, Rutherford B. Hayes, Benjamin Harrison, Woodrow Wilson and Theodore Roosevelt. Considering that Lincoln and Wilson were Presidents during wars it must have been hard for them to manage." George waved his wand and the apartment door swung open before Newt could knock on it. "Stop thinking too hard because even though I suppress it Ibcould hear your thoughts."</p><p>"Sorry." Newt apologised as he set his case down next to the sofa and removed his blue coat. "Am I the first one to arrive?"</p><p>Theseus looked at the clock from his position of leaning on the mantelpiece. "Percival should be arriving soon. George, do you still have that book that has the Christmas carols and music in it?"</p><p>"I do. I kept to the promise we made before we went our separate ways." He raised his hand again and a book came flying into the living room before it landed on the grand piano that was in the corner of the room. "We are opening presents before I even touch that piano. And you can't change my mind."</p><p>Theseus didn't even get the chance to try and change his mind as someone knocked on the door. Newt opened it to see that Percival, Tina, Queenie and Jacob were standing there. "But I thought-"</p><p>Queenie interrupted him. "It was something that Theseus said about the venom only erasing bad memories."</p><p>Newt stepped back still looking shocked and allowed the group to enter the apartment. Theseus turned his head to look at them and a smile broke out on his face. "George, I won."</p><p>"What? Damnit!" George pulled out thirty galleons from his pocket and all but threw them at his friend. "Hiw are you, Jacob?"</p><p>"Fine. How exactly does Christmas work you?" Jacob asked quickly.</p><p>"It is actually a lot like how you do it. We have Christmas trees," He indicated the tree that was standing in the middle of the room. "Presents, carols and Christmas dinner. Although the last one is actually only done in the British wizarding community."</p><p>"Yeah, America doesn't really do a Christmas dinner." Percival agreed as he was handed a glass of wine. "Well we don't at least. I think that the no-maj do it."</p><p>Theseus snapped his fingers and presents started to soar out from underneath the tree. They landed in front of whoever they were for, it seemed he knew Jacob would be joining them as three presents were stacked up next to Jacob. "Now I shall say the words that every parent says on Christmas. Yes, you can open the presents now."</p><p>Newt recieved a wand holster from Percival, George and Theseus had gotten him the keys to a house in London for some reason, Tina, Jacob and Queenie had given him quite a few accessories for his creatures. Percival had gotten a book on wards from George, Theseus gave him a sneakoscope, Newt a book on Russian spells and the other three gifted him new suits and shoes.</p><p>Queenie had received cooking books and fashion magazines from everyone. Tina had been given books on Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Jacob had been given baking books from everyone but Newt who gave him another case. "I think the bank will accept that a collateral."</p><p>Jacob opened the case to see silver eggs that must be worth a fortune. "Than you, Newt! How do you know that they'll accept them."</p><p>"They'll be fools of they don't." George muttered. "Silver is quite expensive, although something I would suggest is that you make your pastries look like Newt's creatures. That'll make your bakery unique.:</p><p>Jacob just nodded as there was something that unnerved him about the ambassador, he didn't know what exactly but it felt like he was hiding a secret. Theseus noticed that there was only present in front of him so he tore it open, excitedly. Whe he saw what was inside he groaned. "You're joking, George!" His friend shook his head while trying to not laugh. "Most of you knew didn't you?"</p><p>Tina, Queenie, Percival and Newt all nodded while Jacob still looked confused. Theseus turned to box around and everyone saw that there were four baby nifflers in it. He just looked down with a smile as he stared at the nifflers.</p><p>George opened the present that was next to him, he wasn't surprised that Theseus was the only one to get him one as the rest basically knew nothing about him. He grinned when he recognised the sheets of music in his arms. "Percival helped you didn't he?"</p><p>Theseus nodded guilty as George hugged him tightly. "Who wants more wine?" Everyone made noises of agreement. "Theseus, come help me. And when we get back, I'll play the piano as Newt and Theseus want."</p><p>The two quickly retreated to the kitchen while Queenie tried to not giggle as she read George's thoughts. Tina turned to her sister with a confused. "In five minutes, one of you go see what is taking them so long.:</p><p>After five minutes, Percival was sent to go find out what was taking them so long. When he poked his head round the kitchen he almost stumbled back in shock. Theseus was kissing George and George was kissing back.</p><p>He tried to ignore the soft moans coming from the two as he made his way back to the sofa. "I think that it is just best to leave them to it. They will be back in a few minutes." He glared at Queenie, who just smiled.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Theseus and George returned with a new bottle of wine, George had marks on his neck that someone could only see if they looked close enough. The ambassador sat down at the piano as Theseus forced Newt to stand next to him. "What first then?"</p><p>"Jingle bells!" Newt exclaimed before Theseus could say anything.</p><p>"Okay then." George started to play the song while the other two prepared to launch into song.</p><p>
  <em>"Dashing through the snow in a one-hour open sleigh. O'er the fields we go, laughing all the way. Bells on bob-tails ring, making spirits bright. What fun it is to ride and sing a sleuthing song tonight, oh! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh, hey!"</em>
</p><p>Percival tried to not grin as he listened to the three sing, he remembered a Christmas in 1918 where it had just been the four of them. And Newt, Theseus and George had done the same thing as they celebrated the war ending.</p><p>They had made a promise that year that even if they did go their separate way they would always try to meet up for Christmas. Sadly, none of the had been able to keep that promise. Percival being made Director of Magic Security, Theseus becoming Head Auror, Newt going on his travels for his book and George being sent to Russia as an ambassador.</p><p>But he had a feeling that after this Christmas, the promise would be upheld by all four of them. His attention was brought back to real life when the tune of 'Jingle Bells' trailed off.</p><p>"What about Twelve Days of Christmas next?" Theseus asked as he sent George a look that made him blush.</p><p>"That'll work." George began to play again with a more joyous tune. "Ready?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>
  <em>"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me a partridge in a pear tree." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."</em>
</p><p><em>"On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me five gold tings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."</em> Theseus grinned at Newt as they sung.</p><p>
  <em>"On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me six geese-a-laying, five gold rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five gold rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"On the eight day of Christmas, my true love sent to me eight maids-a-milking, seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five gold rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me nine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milking, seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five gold rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me ten lords-a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milking, seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five gold rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me eleven pipers pipping, ten lords-a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milking, seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five gold rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me twelve drummers drumming, eleven pipers pipping, ten lords-a-leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids-a-milking, seven swans-a-swimming, six geese-a-laying, five gold rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."</em>
</p><p>The rest of the night was filled with merry carol singing and joyous talking. While the morning would be filled with hangovers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Meeting with the President</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percival and George meet with Madam Picquery with a few surprises in store.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madam Picquery stared at the two men in front of her with a blank expression. George was meeting her expression with a hard stare while Percival was looking around the office. "Gentlemen, I am guessing that you are wondering why I called you here."</p><p>"We are, Madam President." Percival answered as he started to tap his finger against his chair.</p><p>"Director Graves, has Mr. Scamander accepted my offer of a consultant job."</p><p>"I am afraid that the Ministry has declared that Newt returns to England with his brother. So if you want him to accept it probably won't be until the end of  next year. You know what the British are like."</p><p>"Mr. Ambassador?"</p><p>George leaned forward with a blank expression. "I have been talking with Director Travers but he has been unresponsive to it. The same with Minister Podmore and Minister Fawley. The only high ranking official that has agreed with me is Lord Longbottom, the Chief Warlock."</p><p>Madam Picquery placed the tips of her fingers together  as she pondered over what she had been told. "Which high ranking officials do you need to support you?"</p><p>"The Chief Warlock, the Director of Magical Law Enforcement and the Minster of Magic of Foreign Minister. I am trying to work on Travers and Podmore but it'll take a while until they will agree."</p><p>"Is there anyway in which you could speed it up?"</p><p>George considered it for several seconds before answering. "I would need an assistant. A vice-ambassador. But I also want your name on something."</p><p>"Yes?" Madam Picquery looked at Percival, who shrugged in reply.</p><p>"I want you to swear that once I have got Newt back in America that you will hire me for your Foreign Affairs department."</p><p>Percival smiled and nodded at the Presdient who nodded in return. "I can do you one better, Mr. Ambassador. I want to offer you to job of Director of the Department of Foreign Affairs and International Relations. Our Foreign Affairs department."</p><p>"I accept, Madam President." George answered with a large smile. "But it can't be announced officially until I have finally sorted out this mess with the Ministry. Do you need anymore new staff members."</p><p>"We do need a new Director of the Department of Aurors." </p><p>Percival and George answered at the same time. "Theseus Scamander."</p><p>"The war hero? Why?"</p><p>"You'd get an advantage over the British and I can promise you that Leta Lestrange would also want to work here." Percival explained after a look from George. "May I speak frankly?"</p><p>Madam Picquery nodded quickly. "You aren't going to run for office in 1928, are you?" A shake of her head. "Who 2ould be the right person to succeed you?"</p><p>"E. S. Hawke, the old Auror who served under President Lincoln . Why do you ask?"</p><p>Percival said carefully as he continued to tap his finger against his chair. "Because whoever replaces you will be leading the fight against Grindelwald. So if you put some experienced fighter in high ranking positions then Hawke could be advised in the right direction."</p><p>"That is true." George agreed which made Madam Picquery nod in agreement.</p><p>"Mr. Ambassador, you said something about an assistant."</p><p>George tapped his finger against his chin as he replied. "Yes, I need someone young so that I can train them the right way. Someone who is in their twenties, someone who is already in a high ranking position. It can't be an Auror as Percival will need a lot of them." </p><p>Madam Picquery raised her hand to stop him from speaking. "Would a supervisor of the Wand Permit Office do?"</p><p>"You are thinking about Abernathy." Percival stated with shock in his voice. "Why him?"</p><p>"He's young and will fit the requirements. If he accepts then have Ruby Wilson replace him as the Supervisor of the Wand Permit Office."</p><p>"Yes, Madam President." Percival stood up  and left the office to follow the orders that he had been given.</p><p>"Madam President?" She turned to look at him as she waved her wand and paperwork started to fill itself out. "You remember the Shaws?"</p><p>"Shaw was the Senator that was killed by the Obscurus."</p><p>"Yes. I started to look into the family and apparently the youngest son, Langdon Shaw believed in magic."</p><p>Madam Picquery frowned. "Then his memory should have been wiped."</p><p>"His wasn't. It took some equations and calculations but  I have cane up with the idea that Mr. Shaw is a Squib. It would make sense, the signs are all there. He believed in magic quickly, unloved by his brother and father and wants others to believe that wizardry exists."</p><p>"But he has no magical ancestors." </p><p>George held up a finger to silence her. "Actually it seems that a descendant of Josiah Jackson married the grandfather of Langdon Shaw. Which gives the theory more proof as the Jacksons were magically strong which is why he was made President."</p><p>"Say that your theory is true, what do we do?" Madan Picquery asked as she was interested in his answer.</p><p> "If Mr. Abernathy accepts the promotion then until I am actually named DFAIR as Percival whispered earlier then I could have him become friends with Shaw."</p><p>"This is a dangerous game for both sides but I shall allow it should Mr. Abernathy accept." Madam Picquery fell silent as Percival entered the office again with Abernathy standing behind him. "Mr. Abernathy, thank you for joining us."</p><p>"What can I do for you, Madam President?" Abernathy asked his accent becoming more visible.</p><p>"Ambassador Fawley has a proposition for you." </p><p>He turned to look at George, who smiled in return. "Mr. Abernathy, next year I shall be named as the new Director of the Department of Foreign Affairs and International Relations and I will  need a deputy. Someone to learn from me so that they would be ready to take over when I retire."</p><p>Abernathy stammered. "But I don't have any experience with Foreign Affairs."</p><p>"That is why I wanted someone young so that I could train them in the ways of diplomacy and after all we won't be here forever. So what do you say, Mr. Abernathy?"</p><p>Abernathy considered the proposition for several minutes befor the raised his hand and shook George's hand firmly. "I accept."</p><p>Percival smiled at Madam Picquery, whi tried to grin as she noticed the blossoming friendship between the two. She indicated that Abernathy should sit down and he did. "Mr. Abernathy, while the ambassador won8ve announced as the new Director for several months we have already agreed on what you should do in that time. You are to befriend Langdon Shaw and find out whether he is a Squib or not."</p><p>"Isn't this my department?" Percival demanded as his eyes flickered between the two.</p><p>"We decided that Mr. Abernathy was the better choice as he is a friendly person at heart. So will you be able to do it?"</p><p>"I will, Madam President." Abernathy replied confidently but George could tell that he was nervous. They would have to work on that so that Abernathy didn't give the mission away. "When will I be doing it then?"</p><p>She looked at George, who was pondering over the question. He finally replied with a steady voice. "After New Year. It'll be easier to plan then."</p><p>"I'll show you back." Percival as he stood up. Abernathy followed him out of the office. </p><p>George bowed his head before he too left the office, leaving Madam Picquery there with her thoughts. She stared after the man and wondered how on Earth she had got one of the best diplomats in the world. She may not know but she wasn't going to give him back to the British without a fight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. How to Successfully Ask out Newt Scammander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percival asks Newt out while Theseus has to be stopped from killing the other Auror.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Percival's doing what?" George's head turned to slowly look at Queenie who was sitting in front of his desk.</p><p>"Asking Newt out. He said that it should be kept a secret but I thought that you and Theseus already knew."</p><p>George started to panic because though he had returned to work early it meant that Theseus couldn't be stopped from doing idiotic things. Abernathy carried on writing on a piece of paper, he was ignoring the conversation that was happening between the other two.</p><p>"You told Theseus?"</p><p>"Yes." Queenie looked surprised as George jumped out of his chair.</p><p>"Abernathy, continue researching the Treaty of Prague and write down what you think was wrong with it. I have go stop a murder from occurring." Jacob thought that he was overreacting but she still followed the ambassador.</p><p>George all but ran down the corridor to see if he figure out which direction Theseus would be coming from. He looked down and noticed that someone was running up the lobby stairs. "Theseus Apollo Winston Scamander! Don't even think about it!"</p><p>Theseus kept running, like he didn't even hear the yell. Queenie gasped as she arrived next to George. "Why are you shouting?"</p><p>"Because Theseus is on the warpath with basically means he wants to kill Percival. I'd prefer for Newt to actually go on a date before Theseus becomes all overprotective." George explained as the made their way towards Percival's office and the area where the Aurors worked.</p><p>When they arrived, Queebie noticed that Tina was looking at Percival's office where a large crowd of Aurors were standing. George turned to her and said with a serious expression. "I'll try and delay him. You make sure to see how Newt answers, I can say with certainty that it will be a yes."</p><p>Then he disappeared down the corridor again which left Queenie standing there by herself. She moved to the crowd and pushed to the front, ignoring the protests of the other people.  She smiled as she caught a bit of what Percival was saying. "I have loved you since I met you that summer at Scamander House, but I didn't say anything because I knew that your brother would murder me. In fact I am surprised he isn't here yet, so would allow me to take you our ro dinner?"</p><p>"Of course." Newt answered, proving George's prediction to be right. "And I'll have a word with Theseus to make sure that he doesn't go all overprotective."</p><p>Percival laughed as he turned to look at the door, he shot a glare at the Aurors and they quickly left. Only, Queenie and Tina were left standing there. "I'm surprised that George hasn't come down. I thought he would be one of the first to know."</p><p>"He does know," Queenie began as she heard distant shouting coming from behind her. "He is just dealing with Theseus."</p><p>As soon as she had finished speaking, a roar of "Graves!" filled the area. Theseus thundered around the corner with his wand drawn.</p><p>"Theseus, don't even try it!" George came flying round the corner, right behind him. "Don't cost Newt thua chance at happiness! You know that he won't forgive you."</p><p>"I don't care George." He replied curtly as the Aurors stared in amazement and disbelief. "I won't let Percival date my brother."</p><p>"And marry him!" Percival called from his office which just made Theseus even more angry. Theseus snarled as he entered the office to see that Newt was smiling. "What makes you think that I'll give you my approval?"</p><p>"Seus, I don't need your approval to date Percival. Or do you want mine to propose to Leta?" Theseus faltered in his fury, he still hadn't decided if he wanted to propose to her or not. But he knew that he only had two more days to decided if he wanted to or not.</p><p>"I suppose not. Although, I don't know if I am going to propose to Leta." That made everyone but George stare at him in confusion or shock.</p><p>Queenie placed her hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp as she read his mind. She didn't expect to see conflicted feelings between the woman who he could marry and the man who he loved. She could only hope that he would make the right choice.</p><p>Tina didn't even know who they were talking about, all she knew was that Theseus was in love with someone else while dating another person. Queenie hadn't told her more then that and she had just said that it would be better to wait.</p><p>Newt thought that he had a feeling of why Theseus didn't want to propose to Leta but it was a far-fetched theory. He knew that his brother had started dating Leta because Theseus thought that Newt would be closer to them if they were together.</p><p>Percival already knew how Theseus was feeling but this confession just proved that he was right. He just hoped that his friend would make the correct choice and not the wrong one.</p><p>George didn't react one bit but that didn't mean he wasn't worried, Theseus could easily choose Leta over him any time now. And there wouldn't be anything he could do about it. He was just hoping that they could have a proper relationship.</p><p>Theseus was having a crisis, he was stuck in between deciding whether to be in a relationship with his girlfriend or his best friend. Both had their pros and cons. With Leta he could have children but that didn't mean he couldn't adopt with George. Both of them were rich and could guarantee a home for any children they might have. George was accepting a job with MACUSA which would make it hard to live together, on the other hand Lwta had a house in London that was much closer to the Ministry. It was just to hard to decide who to choose.</p><p>Newt inquired quietly. "Why don't you want to propose to Leta?"</p><p>"Because I love someone else." Theseus swore that he saw George move forward but the man was still leaning against the door frame.</p><p>"Who?" Tina asked with the same tone.</p><p>"I can't say."</p><p>George stepped forward and announced. "Percival, Queenie and I already know who it is." He stared at the other two with a calculated gaze until they nodded in silent agreement. "But that is enough for now. Newt, make sure that Theseus gets home and you two need to start packing."</p><p>Theseus's last thought as he was dragged out of the office was 'Who do I choose?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Farewell for Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George and Abernathy begin their operation while Percival and Tina say goodbye to Theseus and Newt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theseus covered his eyes as he and Newt made their way towards the ship that they would be taking them back to England. "Where is George, I thought he would be here?"</p><p>Percival and Tina shared before he explained. "George said that he had said goodbye last night and that it would hurt too much for him to do it properly."</p><p>Theseus knew exactly why George hadn't come, he knew that Leta and him were going to marry and he was right. Theseus had decided that it was the right choice to make. But he wouldn't forget what had happened the previous night or the nights before that. He just hoped that George would move on.</p><p>"You're wrong." Newt and Tina looked at Percival, who continued in a soft voice. "He will never move on, he's loved you since Hogwarts. All you are doing is breaking his heart once again."</p><p>"Again?" Newt glared at his brother.</p><p>"When he discovered Theseus and Leta's relationship it broke his heart. He'll still be there as a friend but he won't ever forget how you spent these past few days. Are you absolutely sure that this how you want to do this?"</p><p>Theseus tightened his grip on his suitcase as he prepared to board the ship. "I am. Thank you for your concern Percival." Then he turned and boarded the ship without a another word.</p><p>Tina indicated a spot away from the other two before she left ti give them some privacy. "Well it has been an eventful few weeks."</p><p>"It has." Percival agreed with a smile. "I wanted to thank you."</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"If you hadn't came to New York and then explored the city then Grindelwald would still be impersonating me. And you accepted my offer to take you out for dinner."</p><p>"How could I not? I had a crush on you since I first met you during that summer."</p><p>Percival laughed before his expression turned serious. "Try to knock some sense into your brother. I would prefer for George's heart to not be broken again."</p><p>"I'll try. But he is stubborn enough to be a Gryffindor." Newt answered while Theseus waited at the gangway for him. </p><p>"Try to not be investigated for now. Theseus can't save you from everything."</p><p>"I'll try. Quiet life for now, back to the Ministry and publish my book."</p><p>"I'll make sure to look out for it. Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them?" Newt nodded in reply as he averted his eyes awkwardly. The ship's horn sounded which made both of them jump.</p><p>"I'll send you a copy."</p><p>"I will like that."</p><p>Newt moved away and started to walk up the gangway behind Theseus, but then he paused and turned around. He walked back over to Percival, who raised an eyebrow in question. "How would you feel if I delivered your copy in person?"</p><p>"I'll be waiting for it." Percival replied as he tried to stop smiling.</p><p>Newt grinned back at him before he walked back up the gangway. He paused for several seconds, obviously considering something. He then continued to walk up the gangway and into the ship.</p><p>Tina walked over to her boss and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What happens now?"</p><p>"Now? Now we wait."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Percival smiled grimly before he answered in a steady voice. "There's a storm coming. Just like the Great War." </p><p> </p><p>———————————————————————————————</p><p>Abernathy moved slightly in his chair while George looked over several documents. The ambassador closed the file that was in front of him before he turned to his assistant. "I assume that you have studied the report on Langdon Shaw closely?" </p><p>"I have, sir."</p><p>"Have you noticed any similarities?"</p><p>Abernathy replied after some consideration. "We both share a love for dogs and we both like libraries."</p><p>George waved his hand and a file landed in front of Abernathy. "Mr. Shaw has social anxiety. Well after our Healers looked over his medical record and when the Aurors investigated if he had any friends, we came to the conclusion that he does. So you have to go slow whe  trying to become friends with him."</p><p>"Right." Abernathy was scribbling down notes so he could begin as quickly as possible.</p><p>"He is also technically the rightful owner of Jackson Manor and the Jackson fortune. Josiah Jackson made that the owner had to have magic he didn't specify how much magic so President Picquery investigated and then came up with those results." George placed the tips of his fingers together as he thought if there was anything else to say. "Whatever you do make sure to not bring up his father or brother. You can ask about his mother though as she was the only member of his family to actually love him. Any questions?"</p><p>"What should I do when we are ready to introduce him to the wizarding community?"</p><p>"You will simply introduce him to me. When Madam Picquery, Director Graves and I agree that he is ready. However we expect that he won't be ready until the late Aprill or early May." Abernathy nodded but George held up before he could say anything. "Now you are going to practice on me. Imagine that I am Langdon Shaw in a library."</p><p>Abernathy took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he said. "I've read that book before, it's quite good."</p><p>"Really? What did you think about it?" George tried to imitate the man that he had had Percival's Aurors spy on for the past week.</p><p>"Quite interesting. If you enjoy that topic of books then I have some good recommendations for you."</p><p>"What would  you recommend then?" George noticed that Abernathy looked lost. "Imagine that it is a book by  F. Scott Fitzgerald."</p><p>"Then I would recommend the Great Gatsby and the Curious Case of Benjamin Button. They are both well written so I  would reccomend them."</p><p>George nodded in answer as he smiled. "That should work. Although I would recommend you act more nervous like you aren't sure if he will accept your advice or just glare at you."</p><p>Abernathy agreed as he made a mental note. "Is that all, sir?"</p><p>"It is because I have to get to Carnegie Hall." At Abernathy's raised eyebrow, he continued. "A world-famous opera singer is going to be there tonight. I has to spend a lot of money on this so I'll be dammed if I miss it."</p><p>George then strode out of the room as he made his suit look even more fashionable so he would mix with the wealthy upper-class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The ICW Arrives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percival and George welcome Rudolph Spielman to MACUSA when he comes for Grindelwald.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So how is Mr. Shaw adjusting to the wizarding community?" Percival asked as he and George stood in the lobby of the Woolworth Building.</p><p>"Quite well actually. He did want to thank you for making sure that his father wouldn't search for him."</p><p>"No thanks needed. And Abernathy?" Percival had heard some gossip about the two from the Aurors but he didn't actually believe it.</p><p>George removed a cigarette from his mouth before he replied. "The rumours are true. Abernathy and Langdon are in a relationship and Abernathy is living at Jackson manor." Percival raised his eyebrows in question. "No. I will not answer any questions about Theseus "</p><p>"He proposed to Leta Lestrange though." He regretted his  words when he saw George's eyes glaze over.</p><p>The ambassador snapped out of it after a few minutes and then he put the cigarette back in his mouth. Percival didn't inquire any further as he had a feeling that George wouldn't answer anymore questions.</p><p>It turned out he didn't need to say anything else as Rudolph Spielman, the ICW's Head of Incarceration entered the lobby and walked over to them. "Are you two Director Graves and Ambassador Fawley?"</p><p>"We are, Mr. Spielman." George said charmingly as the three set off to the cell where Grindelwald was being held. </p><p>They stayed silent until they passed a pair of ominous-looking guards. Spielman said. "You'll be glad to get rid of him, I expect."</p><p>"President Picquery would be happy to keep him here." Percival answered while George finished his cigarette.</p><p>"Six months are enough. It is time for him to answer for his crimes in Europe."</p><p>As they approached a blond man stepped back from the door that led to Grindelwald's cell. "Auror Williams, get Mr. Grindelwald's items and meet us on the roof."</p><p>Williams nodded and moved down a different corridor to follow the orders that he had been given. Another Auror announced after a few seconds of silence. "Director Graves, Ambassador Fawley, Mr. Spielman, the prisoner is secured and ready to travel."</p><p>"Thank you Fontaine."</p><p>Spielman and Percival peered through the door to look at Grindelwald, who was just staring straight ahead from where he was sitting. "You've thrown everything at him, I see."</p><p>"It was necessary," George began quietly. "He is extremely powerful, we have already had to change the guard three times. So we removed his tounge so we wouldn't have to do it again."</p><p>Percival snapped his fingers and another two Aurors appeared. They opened the cell door and cast a spell that made Grindelwald float even though he was still frozen. Spielman looked impressed as he and the other two followed behind the Aurors.</p><p>As they passed through the main cell area, prisoners started chanting, loudly. "Grindelwald! Grindelwald!" They sped through that area and made their way up to the roof quickly. </p><p>Grindelwald was forced into a balck carriage that was Thestrals by two Aurors. While the third one got into the driver's seat. Spielman muttered. "The wizarding community world wide owes you a great debt, Mr. Graves."</p><p>"Do not underestimate him. He is more powerful then we thought he was."</p><p>Williams approached them with a black box in his arms. "Mr. Spielman, we found his wand hidden away."</p><p>Spielman took the box with a surprised look as George hissed. "Williams!"</p><p>"And we found this." Williams handed over a a vial of some kind that had flowing gold substance in it. Spielman reached for it and after a few seconds of hesitation, the Auror released it.</p><p>George noticed that Grindelwald's eyes looked at the celling of the carriage as the vial was handed over. Spielman climbed into the carriage, the door closed and a large amount of locks were set into place.</p><p>The carriage set off with a screech and it plummeted down towards the ground before it started to fly. Williams stepped towards the edge of the rooftop and drew the Elder Wand, he disapparated quietly before anyone could notice.</p><p> </p><p>———————————————————————————————</p><p>Percival and George were sat in the former's office, each was holding a glass of whiskey as they celebrated Grindelwald finally being properly captured. George froze as he was about to take a drink, he growled. "Damn!"</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"I don't understand how I could have missed it, I must have been lulled into a sense of calm. Grindelwald knew that I would have had a clue otherwise."</p><p>Percival set his glass down as a feeling of dread filled his stomach. "What's wrong?"</p><p>The next words made his feeling of dread grow even bigger. "Grindelwald escaped. Williams helped him."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>